callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden
Hidden is the eleventh Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The objective is to reach the extraction point, silently eliminating any enemies you find or avoiding them altogether along the way. Hidden is an accurate replicate of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level "All Ghillied Up". The Infinity Ward best time for Hidden is 1 minute 45.6 seconds. Overview Hidden takes place in Chernobyl(after the disaster), and the player must navigate their way to the extraction point, which is where the level "All Ghillied Up" began, from the shipping container area, passing through heavily infested radiated areas. The player begins the level with an Intervention, which is suppressed, as well as a silenced USP .45 w/ Tactical Knife. There are silenced weapons at the start that are able to be picked up as well: the MP5KSD, the Mini-Uzi, the M1014, and the Striker. The game keeps track of how long the player takes to reach the extraction point and is also ranked on how efficiently they kill each individual enemy; the system used includes "Perfect" kills, "Good" kills or "Average" kills. This will not affect the star-based score that the player receives at the end of the mission in any way. The number of stars is based on the difficulty the player completed the mission on, regardless of the type of kills that one accumulated. Weapon Loadout Gallery Hidden_Load_Screen_MW2.png|Loading screen. Church_Hidden_MW2.png|The church. House_Hidden_MW2.png|The house. Snipers crouched Hidden MW2.png Three Snipers Hidden MW2.png Trivia *When the player picks up an unsuppressed weapon, Soap will give the same explanation on unsuppressed weapons as from the level "Cliffhanger". This also happens in "Acceptable Losses" and "Evasion". *Ghost will say "Double Kill, excellent" if you kill 2 hostiles with one bullet, but this does not appear on screen as subtitles. The same occurs if the player kills more than 2 enemies with one bullet (possible with the Intervention). *The rare FAMAS with Holographic Sight can be found in this Spec Ops mission. *The silenced Striker available in the beginning of Hidden has the Woodland Camouflage. This level is also the only level in Spec Ops to feature this camouflage. *On Hardened and Veteran difficulties there is a sharpshooter in the church's tower. However, his behavior is the same as that of a regular guard, not a ghillie sniper. Furthermore, he is the only marksman armed with a Dragunov. *Going up the fire escape further to the top floor, the player can enter a window and inside the player will see a picture of Tanya Pavelovna, a character from Call of Duty: Finest Hour. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TZMddJ8H2o *As with "All Ghillied Up" of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the player's character model will become blurry, as if the player is hidden, when they go prone. *This is one of two spec-ops missions that is a level from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (the other being Overwatch), but the character is not the same, and this mission does not at all merge into the Modern Warfare storyline. (similar to Overwatch). *In this op (only confirmed for Veteran difficulty), there are 4 guards at the beginning, followed by 8 ghillie snipers. Next are 19 more guards and one ghillie sniper armed with a Dragunov. Lastly there are 5 more ghillie snipers making 14 ghillie snipers and 23 guards, totaling 37 enemies in all. Of course, this number will greatly increase should the alarm go off, though the snipers will not spawn again. *On Regular difficulty there are only 12 guards and 8 ghillie snipers. Again, being detected will significantly multiply enemy amounts, but the quantity of snipers is fixed. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels